Tous ensemble à Poudlard !
by Helnox
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire des fictions d'Helnox, alors il décide d'organiser une grande soirée pour fêter l'évènement.
1. Y'a du monde !

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tous ensemble à Poudlard !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages utilisés ici appartiennent soient à leurs créateurs originaux et aux productions liées aux séries, films ou livres. Les lecteurs invités et personnes réelles ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui, je ne suis pas fou encore au point de vous prendre rien que pour moi ^^). Et puis moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en dire car je sais pas trop que ce que je fous dans cette fanfiction P.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cela fait un an que je me suis mis à écrire de la fanfiction et je voulais marquer le coup. Je voulais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas habituellement et une vidéo n'allait pas par rapport avec ce que je voulais fêter. Alors je me lance dans un projet que je peux qualifier de foufou comme toutes mes autres histoires en fait.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule après la grande bataille de Poudlard !

* * *

**Tous ensemble à Poudlard !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Y'a du monde !**

Quel vacarme à Poudlard ! Des personnes arrivaient en permanence dans l'école, au point que certains se demandaient si la Grande Salle pourrait tous les accueillir. Des sorciers des quatre coins du monde venaient dans l'école de magie britannique mais ce n'était pas tout. En effet, certains élèves avaient vu arriver l'équipe SG.1 ainsi que les sœurs Halliwell. Que pouvait bien préparer le directeur de l'école ? Enfin, le co-directeur car le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore dirigeait l'école Minerva McGonagall, mais cette dernière étant en déplacement depuis une semaine et ne rentrant que dans la soirée, Albus avait les « pleins pouvoirs ».

On demanda Albus au grand portail car une grande foule non-identifiée demandait l'autorisation d'entrer. Il quitta alors son bureau et vola jusqu'au lieu de la perturbation. Une fois sur place, il se dirigea vers une jeune fille qui semblait être la porte-parole du groupe.

« _Bonsoir mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda le vieil homme.

- _Je m'appelle Marine. Je suis la représentante regroupant ce nombre de lecteurs et lectrices de fanfictions quel que soit le fandom_, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. _Nous voulons entrer pour écouter le discours._

- _Oui mais ce n'est accessible que pour les personnages de ces fanfictions. Je suis désolé, bonsoir_ ».

Dumbledore commença à partir mais quelque chose l'interpella.

« _Et si je vous offre une boîte de bonbons au citron ?_ Hurla Marine.

- _Ça change tout_, dit Albus qui revînt vers la lectrice à grande vitesse. _Vous pouvez entrer !_ ».

Une vingtaine de personnes entra donc dans le château pour rejoindre leurs personnages préférés.

Régina Mill acceompagnée d'Emma Swan et de son fils Henry prirent place dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Kate Freelander ainsi que Will Zimmerman du Sanctuaire entrèrent alors qu'on eut encore un soucis à l'entrée du domaine. Dumbledore, agacé de devoir y retourner à chaque fois demanda à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de régler le problème. Le fantôme de Gryffondor prit le chemin du portail et se retrouva face à un jeune garçon de quatorze ans qui tenait un cahier, sûrement pour les autographes.

« J_eune homme, que venez-vous faire en ces terres ? Seriez-vous ici pour le discours ?_ Demanda le fantôme avec son ton principer habituel.

- _Un discours ? De qui ?_

- _Un auteur il me semble, des groupies sont même arrivées plus tôt dans la soirée._

- _Donc ce n'est pas un concert de Tal ? _Questionna Novusia comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Nick.

- _Non pas du tout ! _Dit le fantôme qui n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans le château pour ne rien rater.

- _Ah bah alors bye, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire chier_, déclara le garçon en partant.

- _Les jeunes Moldus, de plus en plus désespérants !_ ».

Le fantôme reprit la route de l'école pour tenir le directeur au courant puis aller dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde était arrivé, enfin au moins tous ceux qui étaient invités. Soudainement, un tourbillon se forma pour laisser apparaître Lord Voldemort.

« _Alors on ne m'invite même pas ? J'ai beau avoir été tué, je suis quelqu'un d'important dans les fanfictions._

- _On se connaît pas encore, mais on va apprendre à se connaître !_ ».

C'était Marine, du groupe des lecteurs. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle venait de prononcer ses derniers mots. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna donc vers la jeune fille prenant une posture de superiorité face à l'adolescente qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. II brandit sa baguette dans sa direction se préparant sûrement à l'exécuter. Tout à coup un adolescent sortit de la foule et pointa du doigt le Lord noir.

«_ Tu te calmes !_ Hurla t-il. Voldemort le regarda pendant au moins deux minutes sans cligner des yeux. La tension monta.

- _D'accord_ ».

Frushy était le premier à qui Voldemort avait obéi. La salle le dévisagea et l'acclamma comme le grand sauveur du monde magique numéro deux, car bien sûr, Potter restait le premier.

On commença a entendre une voix dans toute la salle dans les enceinte magiques.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce que j'avais pas de meilleur découpage possible.  
Peu de phrases de lecteurs ont été placées mais je ne vous oublies pas, vous êtes dans les chapires à suivre ;)  
Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et puis ça calmera Dumby (il est en manque de citron, mais chuuuut ! Faut pas le dire).


	2. Immersion dans la foule

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Tous ensemble à Poudlard !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages utilisés ici appartiennent soient à leurs créateurs originaux et aux productions liées aux séries, films ou livres. Les lecteurs invités et personnes réelles ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui, je ne suis pas fou encore au point de vous prendre rien que pour moi ^^). Et puis moi, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en dire car je sais pas trop que ce que je fous dans cette fanfiction P.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cela fait un an que je me suis mis à écrire de la fanfiction et je voulais marquer le coup. Je voulais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas habituellement et une vidéo n'allait pas par rapport avec ce que je voulais fêter. Alors je me lance dans un projet que je peux qualifier de foufou comme toutes mes autres histoires en fait. En voici la deuxième partie :)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule après la grande bataille de Poudlard !

* * *

**Tous ensemble à Poudlard !**

**Chapitre 2 – Immersion dans la foule**

Un son commença à se propager dans les hauts-parleurs, on avait resorti ceux que Dolores Ombrage avait laissé deux ans auparavant. Une voix commença à se faire entendre. Elle était un peu tremblotante, la personne qui allait s'exprimer ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de parler devant un public. Un tourbillon semblable à celui qu'avait formé Voldemort se dessina pour laisser apparaître le directeur accompagné d'un adolescent qui devrait avoir environ six ans, ou dix-sept. Il portait un microphone Moldu dans la main, Dumbledore devait l'avoir ensorcelé de façon qu'il puisse communiquer avec les hauts-parleurs, comme en wi-fi.

« _Bonsoir toutes et tous,_

_Je suis heureux de tous vous retrouver en cette soirée froide du mois de novembre. Je ne suis pas la personne qui est la plus à l'aide face à un public mais je vais tenter d'être le plus audible et compréhensible possible. Je passe un bonsoir en particulier à ma préférée, Bellatrix !_ ».

Le fantôme de la sorcière se déplaça entendu son nom et pour la première fois, souriait comme une personne normale.

« _Ce soir, j'ai tenu à tous nous regrouper pour partager ce que nous avons en commun apart mes fanfictions et que chacun puisse découvrir de nouvelles têtes. Et en particulier à mes lecteurs et lectrices qui ont fait le dépladcement, ils doivent être heureux de rencontrer en réel leurs personnages favoris. J'espère qu'ils ont aimé lire mes fictions et que surtout, que je n'ai offensé aucun personnage_ ».

Tout à coup, Draco Malfoy s'avança et monta dur la petite estrade et commença à parler.

« _J'ai juste une petite réflexion à faire_, dit le Serpentard. _Pourquoi dans la plupart des fanfictions, à toi Helnox ou bien les autres auteurs, vous me mettez en couple avec Potter ?_

-_ Car avec Pansy ça le fait pas. Harry et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre_, répondit l'auteur visiblement fan de Drarry.

- _Et vous me demandez pas mon avis au cas où ?_

- _Bah … non !_ ».

Helnox fit un grand sourire au blond et lui montra le chemin pour retourner dans la foule. Draco attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant de commençer à bouger.

« _Donc je disais j'espère que je n'ai ffensé personne à part Monsieur Malfoy Jr. Je remercie Monsieur Dumbledore et Madame McGonagall d'avoir accepté d'organiser cette soirée à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et je reviendrai vers vous plus tard_ ».

Helnox quitta la scène pour rejoindre tous les invités.

On pouvait voir Akira dans un coin discuter avec le fantôme du grand Auror, Alastor Maugrey. Il racontait une de ses batailles à la lectrice mais on pouvait se demander si elle suivait encore le récit de son interlocuteur.

« _Donc je vise le Mangemort et là il me dit que c'est juste un déguisement pour Halloween et qu'il n'est pas un sorcier, n'importe quoi tu m'diras !_

- _Certes_, dit Akira qui regardait plus Dumbledore dansant la tectonique qu'autre chose.

- _Et là je tire et bien, je l'ai tué !_ Hurla le sortcier qui faisait peur à la lectrice dans les rares moments où elle le regardait.

- _C'est possible !_

- _Je me suis retrouvé bien con car en fait il était vraiment Moldu._

- _Pauvre Naze !_ » cria Cyrielle, une lectruce que certains pourraient appeler groupie. Elle avait surpris la conversation au cours de la narration d'Alastor mais connaissant la personne, ça ne l'avait pas du tout surprise.

Un peu plus loin, Minerva McGonagall arrivait à peine et cherchait son collègue du regard. Quand elle le vit enfin, elle poussa gentiement quiconque étant sur son passage pour parler à Dumbledore.

« _Albus, alors comment ça se passe ?_

- _Ma foi, pour le moment tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuse. Même Tom travaille des sortilèges avec les élèves._

- _C'est super ! Bon je vais aller chercher Severus qui est encore enfermé dans son cachot car je ne l'ai toujours pas aperçu_ ».

La sorcière s'éloigna et partit en direction de la section souterraine de l'école, les cachots.

Voldemort était quand à lui, dans son petit coin en train de jouer à Candy Crush sur le smartphone du Colonel Samantha Carter, ayant laissé tomber les élèves et les sortilèges. Il était heureux car il était en train de gagner, avançant facilement d'un niveau à un autre et pour une fois il ne trichait pas à l'aide de ses pouvoirs magiques.

«_ Je suis le maître du monde !_ hurla le sorcier emporté par sa joie.

- _La véritable citation c'est ''Je suis le roi du monde'' mon cher Voldy_, dit le Général O'Neill qui suivait un peu ce que faisait Carter avec le Lord Noir.

- _C'est dans quel film déjà ? _Déclara Sevy4eveR qui ne lachait plus Voldemort en attendant que McGonagall revienne avec Rogue en compagnie de Démétra.

- _Mais c'est un gag ? Enfin c'est n'importe quoi tout ça _».

Démétra était choqué par le manque de connaissances de Sevy4eveR. N'importe qui savait que cette phrase incroyablement connue venait de Titanic.

Minerva refit apparition accompagnée de Severus Rogue. Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas la gueule. Mais ça ne voulais pas dire pour autant qu'il souriait. Il regardait la foule comme s'il ne voulait pas s'y mêler. C'était trop tard, Sevy4eveR l'avait remarqué et elle courrait vers son idole. Severus ne la vit qu'au dernier moment et elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle ne le relacha qu'après quelques grognements du maître des potions.

« _Monsieuuuuuuuuuuuuuur Roguuuuuuuuue ! _dit la jeune lectrice qui était quasi en transe.

- _Jeune fille, écartez-vous ! Vous me faîtes peur !_ ».

Le professeur Rogue prit la direction de la foule pour aller au bar pour boire un coup.

« Putain de merde, ça me gonfle ! ». Sevy4eveR était dégoûtée, elle avait fait un long voyage pour voir le Serpentard et ce dernier venait de l'abandonner. Etant motivée, elle partit en quête pour parler à Severus. Si jamais ce dernier la fuyait encore, elle était prête à utiliser des potions qu'elle irait subtiliser dans la réserve du professeur.

* * *

Suite de cette histoire totalement folle, j'espère que ça vous plait ;)


End file.
